Power List
Alchemy - The ability to change chemical elements from one substance to another, usually changing something of little value to one of great value. Animation - The ability to bring inanimate objects to life. Conjuror - A person who conjures spirits. Disintegration - The ability to disintegrate matter. Elemental - The ability to control or manipulate the elements of nature (water, fire, wind, earth.) ENERGY - The following are abilities that have to do with energy. Absorption - The ability to absorb energy and convert into something else, like physical strength. Augmentation - The ability to enhance or weaken someone else's powers. Bestowal - The ability to bestow powers on another or to bring one's latent powers to life. Conversion - Ability to absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy. Electrical transportation - The ability to travel through electrical conduits such as: cell phones, computers, power lines, telephone lines, television sets, etc. Energy manipulation - The ability to manipulate another person's powers into something else. Force field generation - Ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy that often act as shields. Negation- The ability to mute the powers of another person. Sensing - The ability to sense or recognize magical powers. Sourcing - The ability to draw power from energy sources. Flight - The ability to fly. Healing - The ability to heal from any injury. Illusion - The ability to create illusions. Immortality - The ability to live forever. INTELLIGENCE - The following are abilities that have to do with intelligence. Intelligence - Being a genius, sometimes having the ability to learn new things quickly. Linguist, polyglot - The ability to understand any language. Probability - The ability to predict future possibilities, or to alter or change future outcomes. Invisibility - The ability to make oneself invisible. Invulnerability - To be invincible or immune to injury. Mage, magician, sorcerer, wizard - a person who is skilled in magic. MANIPULATION - The following are abilities that have to do with manipulating physical thing Biology, Metamorphosis - The ability to manipulate any aspect of biology: limbs, bones, hair, gender. One could change their size, make their bones stab out like spears, stretch their body, or change arms into legs. Duplication - The ability to create physical duplicates of oneself. Gravity - The ability to manipulate gravity. Light - The ability to create, manipulate, or absorb particles of light. Magnetism - The ability to generate, control, or manipulate metal or magnetic fields. Mass - The ability to increase or decrease mass in an object or person. Merge - The ability to merge two beings into one. Quantum tunneling (Phasing) - The ability to travel through solid matter without harm, walking through a wall, for example. Regeneration - The ability to regenerate. Shapeshifting - The ability to assume a different physical form. There are many different types of shapeshifting. One could take on the form of an animal or plant, turn to liquid or gas, or turn into the substance they are touching. Technopath - The ability to manipulate technology. Matter ingestion - The ability to consume any sort of matter without harm. Medium - The ability to see and communicate with the dead. Mimicry - The ability to mimic, absorb, or steal the abilities of people, plants, or animals and even another person's powers. Necromancer - One who can bring the dead to life and control them. Poison - The ability to poison another. Possession - The ability to occupy, dominate, or control another person from within. PSIONIC - The following abilities involve communication or perception beyond the five physical senses. Abuse - The ability to enter another mind and cause pain, loss of consciousness, and eventually death. Empathy - The ability to read or sense another person's emotions and/or control another person's emotions or feelings. Foresight - The ability to look into the past, present, or future. Memory manipulation - The ability to erase or change the memories of another person. Mind control - The ability to control another person's actions or reasoning. Psychic, Precognition, Clairvoyance "clear seeing" Clairaudience "clear hearing" - The ability to perceive the future. This could happen in dreams during sleep or visions while awake. Psychometry - The ability to gain foresight by touching objects. Telekinesis - The ability to control, manipulate, or move objects with the mind. Telepathy - The ability to read another person's thoughts or communicate with another person's mind. Scrying - The ability to use a magical item to view future events. Self-detonation - The ability to explode one's body and reform. Shamans - An intermediary between the natural and supernatural world. One who uses magic to cure illness, tell the future, control spiritual forces by using bones, totems, and sometimes by sharing an animal's senses. SOUND - The following abilities involve sound. Sonar sense - The ability to use sound waves to locate items. Sonic scream - The ability to make sounds that are in higher amplitudes than the human voice. Sound manipulation - The ability to manipulate sound waves. Summoning - The ability to call for the presence of another, message them, or signal them by command. Most often involves demons or spirits from other realms SUPERHUMAN - The following abilities involve amplification of normal human abilities. Durability - The ability to have a higher resistance to injury than a normal person. Reflexes - The ability to react faster than a normal person. Senses - Having magnified abilities to see, hear, feel, smell, and/or taste. Speed - The ability to move faster than a normal person. Strength - The ability to have more strength that a normal person. Vision - The ability to have power though one's vision, which could include heat vision, magnified vision, night vision, and/or x-ray vision. TIME - The following abilities involve manipulation of time. Time mages - The ability to slow, accelerate, reverse, and/or stop time. Time travel - The ability to travel back and forth through time or to manipulate time. TRANSPORTATION - The following abilities involve transportation. Dimensional transportation - The ability to create portals or wormholes between places. Teleportation - The ability to move from one place to another instantly without actually traveling over the space between. Transformation- Basically the ability to transform into a certain animal or object. Wall climbing- The ability to climb any surface, even vertical ones just like Spiderman. Water breathing - Ability to breathe underwater. Witch or Warlock - A person who practices magic, especially black magic or black arts. Aerokinesis: The ability to mentally control wind and air flow. Animation: The ability to bring inanimate objects to life. Astral Projection: The ability to separate and control one’s astral body outside of the physical body. The out-of-body experience where one can travel outside of their body. Atmokinesis: The ability to control or manipulate the weather, like creating rain, tornadoes, fog…etc. Aura Perception: An aura is the spiritual energy field that people and objects give off. Usually, auras convey the feelings or emotions someone gives off in a range of colors. Someone with aura perception can see these colors in someone’s aura. Biokinesis: The power to heal or perform other biological manipulation, like stop a heart. Chlorokinesis: The power to control or manipulate plants. Chronokinesis: The power to control time, and even travel through time. Clairaudience: The ability to hear sounds coming from the spiritual plane. Clairvoyance: The power to visually perceive events that are taking place elsewhere or sense places that are not in view. Cryokinesis: The ability to control the element of ice, or cold in general. Divination: The ability to predict the future. Electrokinesis: The ability to manipulate electricity and electric fields. Ferrokinesis: The ability to mentally manipulate metal. Geokinesis: The power to control the element earth. Gravitokinesis: The ability to manipulate gravity. Hydrokinesis: The elemental ability to manipulate water. Magnetokinesis: The ability to mentally manipulate the magnetic field. Mediumship/Necromancy: The ability to see and communicate with the dead. Photokinesis: The ability to mentally manipulate light. Power Absorption: The ability to absorb another person’s powers, leaving the person powerless. Power Bestowal (Conduit): The ability to bestow powers upon another person or wake up the latent powers of others. Power Mimicry: Similar to power absorption, except mimicry is the ability to absorb another’s powers while leaving the other person’s powers intact. Power Negation: The ability to cancel out or diminish the powers of others. Power Sensing: The ability to sense the powers of another person. Precognition: The ability to see events before they happen. Presentence: A form of precognition where one senses events before they happen instead of “seeing” them. Psychokinesis: The ability to mentally move objects. Psychometry: The power to read the history of an object by touching it. Pyrokinesis: The elemental power to manipulate fire, or heat. Remote Viewing: The ability to mentally view a distant unseen target. Shapeshifting: This is an obvious one, it’s the power to transform your body into another form, like an animal. Sonokinesis: The ability to mentally manipulate sound waves. Spiritual Possession: The ability to take complete and total control of another person’s body. Tactile Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects by touching them. Technopathy: The ability to manipulate electronics. Telekinesis: Telekinesis is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind. Telepathy: The ability to read the thoughts of others. Teleportation: The ability to disappear from one place and reappear in another. Control- Air, electricity, fire and heat, gravity (generally split into external and personal), light, magnetism, stone, water Copy powers- Temporary, permanent (replaces the copy power itself; rare) Creation- Electricity, fire and heat Detection- Danger (as it is happening, precognition is different), desires (more power means deeper desires get dug up), lies (more power means less ways to weasel around it), thoughts (more power means deeper thoughts get dug up) Drain- Life, strength, speed Force Fields- Knives, shields, projectiles Illusion- External (make other things look different), personal (make yourself look different) Immunity- Drugs, electricity, fire, mind control Metabolize- Blood, flesh, metal, stone Mind Control- Hijacking (target is controlled directly while the user is in a coma, may or may not be aware), hypnotism (basically juiced-up mundane hypnotism), puppeteering (target is controlled remotely, may or may not be aware) Morphing- Age (become older or younger), specific body parts (jaw, fist, nails, etc) Precognition- Danger (battle precognition) Portals- Only living can use the portals, only objects can use the portals, anything can use the portals (most common) Postcognition- Danger (sense past battles), emotions (sense emotional events in the past) Rot- Living objects only, non-living objects only (more power) Shifting- Animal form, specific body parts (suddenly grow a sword arm, bullet-proof skin, etc) Summoning- Living creatures, objects, both Super Intelligence- General increase, specific areas (analyze complex structures, etc), super memory Super Senses- General increase to one or more senses, expanded senses (ability to see ultraviolet waves, etc) Super Speed- Body only, mind only, both external Super Strength- Bones, muscles Teleportation- External (either living creatures, objects, or both), personal Pyrokinesis – mastery over fire. Aquakinesis – mastery over water. Geokinesis – mastery over earth. Aerokinesis – mastery over air. Fulgurkinesis – mastery over lightning. Telekinesis – ability to move objects with your mind. Projection – ability to transmit images and feelings to the minds of other. Therionology – ability to command animals. Practitioners are usually known as animal mages. Rare. Wild Magic - Ability to communicate/heal/interact with animals. Usually also follows an Animal Mage. This is a sub-branch of Therionology and will not be found alone. Users of this magic also can see the magic that runs through nature and are able to either fully or partially shift into animal forms with help from meditation. Harmonizing – ability to arrange one’s environment to invoke a specific feeling or mood. Elenchus – ability to distinguish lie from truth, also known as truth seeking. Extremely rare. Enerkinesis – mastery over magic energy. Summoning – ability to cause manifestation of creatures. Animating – ability to impart life to inanimate objects. Binding – ability to fuse or bind something found in the arcane realm to human host with purpose of giving the host new magic powers. Vibratory Telepathy - By transmitting invisible vibrations through the very air itself, two users of this ability can share thoughts. As a result, Vibratory Telepaths can form emotional bonds much deeper than those possible to other primates. Psychometric Tracery - By tracing small fine lines on a surface, the Psychometric Tracer can leave impressions of emotions, history, knowledge, even the structure of other spells. This is a higher level than Vibratory Telepathy as a Psychometric Tracer can share the thoughts of long-dead Tracers who lived thousands of years earlier. By reading one Tracery and inscribing another simultaneously, Tracers can duplicate Tracings; and these replicated Tracings can even contain the detailed pattern of other spells and magics. Thus, the Tracers wield almost unimaginable power as magicians; but Tracers can get in trouble trying to use complicated Traceries that they could not have Traced themselves. Multidimensional Kinesis - With simple, almost unthinking acts of will, the Kinetics can cause extraordinarily complex forces to flow through small tentacles and into any physical object within touching range—not just pushes, but combinations of pushes at many points that can effectively apply torques and twists. The Kinetic ability is far subtler than it first appears: they use it not only to wield existing objects with martial precision, but also to apply forces that sculpt objects into forms more suitable for Kinetic wielding. They even create tools that extend the power of their Kinesis and enable them to sculpt ever-finer and ever-more-complicated tools, a positive feedback loop fully as impressive as it sounds. The Eye - The user of this ability can perceive infinitesimal traveling twists in the Force that binds matter—tiny vibrations, akin to the life-giving power of the Sun that falls on leaves, but far more subtle. A bearer of the Eye can sense objects far beyond the range of touch using the tiny disturbances they make in the Force. Mountains many days travel away can be known to them as if within arm's reach. According to the bearers of the Eye, when night falls and sunlight fails, they can sense huge fusion fires burning at unthinkable distances—though no one else has any way of verifying this. Possession of a single Eye is said to make the bearer equivalent to royalty. The Ultimate Power- The user of this ability contains a smaller, imperfect echo of the entire universe, enabling them to search out paths through probability to any desired future. If this sounds like a ridiculously powerful ability, you're right—game balance goes right out the window with this one. Extremely rare among life forms, it is the sekai no ougi or "hidden technique of the world". Nothing can oppose the Ultimate Power except the Ultimate Power. Any less-than-ultimate Power will simply be "comprehended" by the Ultimate and disrupted in some inconceivable fashion, or even absorbed into the Ultimates' own power base. For this reason the Ultimate Power is sometimes called the "master technique of techniques" or the "trump card that trumps all other trumps". The more powerful Ultimates can stretch their "comprehension" across galactic distances and aeons of time, and even perceive the bizarre laws of the hidden "world beneath the world". Ultimates have been killed by immense natural catastrophes, or by extremely swift surprise attacks that give them no chance to use their power. But all such victories are ultimately a matter of luck—it does not confront the Ultimates on their own probability-bending level, and if they survive they will begin to bend Time to avoid future attacks. But the Ultimate Power itself is also dangerous, and many Ultimates have been destroyed by their own powers—falling into one of the flaws in their imperfect inner echo of the world. Stripped of weapons and armor and locked in a cell, an Ultimate is still one of the most dangerous life-forms on the planet. A sword can be broken and a limb can be cut off, but the Ultimate Power is "the power that cannot be removed without removing you". Perhaps because this connection is so intimate, the Ultimates regard one who loses their Ultimate Power permanently—without hope of regaining it—as schiavo, or "dead while breathing". The Ultimates argue that the Ultimate Power is so important as to be a necessary part of what makes a creature an end in itself, rather than a means. The Ultimates even insist that anyone who lacks the Ultimate Power cannot begin to truly comprehend the Ultimate Power, and hence, cannot understand why the Ultimate Power is morally important—a suspiciously self-serving argument. Category:Stories